Baking panes come in a variety of shapes and sizes, disposable baking pans are often used for baking and serving foods. As most of the disposable pans are made of aluminum, other disposable pans are sometimes made by partial or by totally recyclable material such as cured cardboards. Although disposable baking pans are designed for cooking purposes, they are often used as trays for serving foods whether hot or cold.
Baking paper is sometimes referred to by the art as baking parchment is often used to eliminate the need to grease the pans in order to prevent the food from sticking to the pans. Modern baking paper is made by paper rolls rolling through a bath of sulfuric acid or zinc chloride. This process yields a sulfurized cross-linked material with properties such as; high density, stability, and heat resistance, thus having a non-stick quality. Alternatively, the non-stick quality can be obtained by coating a paper with a suitable agent such as silicone having a low surface energy and the capability to withstand high temperatures. Although baking paper can be also used as a wax paper for wrapping sandwiches for example, wax paper cannot be used as baking paper as it lacks the quality to withstand high temperatures. Baking paper is sometimes used for steaming or cooking within closed pouches made from the baking paper itself, a technique which is sometimes referred to as en papillote cooking. Baking paper is usually purchased by the consumer in rolls or in pre-cut rectangle, thereby requiring the user to cut or to fold the baking paper to fit the pan in which it is to be used. Folding the baking paper may be quite tricky as it is somewhat shape remembering material. Some attempts have been made to facilitate the baking procedures associated with baking papers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,022 to MORITA teaches of two types of disposable pans made from a paper sheet material by press means, particularly designed to prevent its paper configuration from easily deforming or to prevent its bottom portion from easy burning. In order to prevent the paper configuration from deforming, a plurality of folds are provided on the opening divergent part to have the overlapped width small, and/or a synthetic resin is laminated on said paper sheet material. In order to prevent the bottom portion from easily burning, the inner upper surface of said bottom portion is provided with one or plural projections, a metallic foil or sheet is laminated on the outer back surface of said bottom portion, and/or the paper sheet material is impregnated with a surface active agent or the like.
Japanese patent application JP2010207117 to KEI teaches a process for making a baking paper for preventing the inner surface of a container from directly contacting bread dough, and having a glazed surface with a treating agent for easy peeling off from the formed bread after the maturing treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,120 to BLUCHER teaches of an apparatus, system, and method for forming an improved barrier between a pan and a substance, such as food, contained therein using a contour fit pan liner. The apparatus includes a pan liner having a contoured bottom edge that is custom fit within a food service pan to cover an interior surface of the pan. The contoured edge of the pan liner conforms to the shape and size of the food service pan and does not have any dog ears, ears, or tails that are typical of conventional pan liner. The liner is disposed within the food receptacle area of the pan to cover the interior surface of the pan and the top of the liner is folded over the top opening of the pan.
The invention hereof improves some of the needs associated with baking containers.